<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#VanityInsanity by JocastaUnderMoonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591435">#VanityInsanity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocastaUnderMoonlight/pseuds/JocastaUnderMoonlight'>JocastaUnderMoonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocastaUnderMoonlight/pseuds/JocastaUnderMoonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#VanityInsanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This day couldn’t get any worse. Zatanna wouldn’t admit it, but Oliver got the  best of her. Tricking her into thinking her pristine hair had but a single flaw, leading to him pouring a bucket of water all over her, ruining not just her hair, but her makeup and her outfit as well. Her outfit clung close to her body, seeing as her curves were bigger than most in her grade. Her large breasts pushed against her white top, now semi-transparent thanks to the water, showing off her canyon of a cleavage. Her small skirt was tight around her plush ass, and her thick thighs were glistening. She was lucky that this happened during class, if anyone were out in the hallways, she’d certainly see pictures of herself online within the hour. She needed to clean, and fast. Zatanna made a break for the ladies’ locker room. No one should be in there, seeing as there are no physical education classes for another two hours, it’s perfect! She slipped through the door, her back to it. She made it, without a single witne-<br/>Sssssssssss...<br/>The sound of a faucet filled Zatanna’s ears, and in turn, filled her with dread. Who could it be? Could it be someone with a high follower count on Instagram? That’d ruin her for good! Could it be some creepy janitor? She looked down at her semi-transparent top, and swallowed, knowing that that option could have some disastrous consequences. Before she could think of any other terrifying possibilities, she heard something. A whistle, followed by footsteps with a clear skip in their step. Before long, she finally saw who it was.<br/>“...Garth!?”<br/>The small boy turned to her, and gasped, his eyes widened.<br/>“Z-Zatanna! Wh-What a coincidence! I wasn’t expecting seeing you in here!”<br/>Zatanna’s fearful expression turned to one of sheer confusion, as she placed her hand on her wide hip.<br/>“Why the hell are you in here, Garth?”<br/>The boy swallowed, before letting out an awkward chuckle.<br/>“Would you believe me if I said I got transported between the boys’ locker room and here through the faucet?”<br/>Zatanna was unimpressed.<br/>“No.”<br/>“...this locker room is way nicer than the boys’.”<br/>Garth frowned, crossing his arms, before realizing the situation he was in. If Zatanna told the school board he was in here, he could get in huge trouble, and his future career as a superhero could be in shambles!<br/>“Zee, PLEASE don’t tell anyone I was in here! I seriously just wanted a quick, nice shower. I had no bad intentions, I promise!”<br/>As unlikely as it was, Garth was telling the truth. He took a shower, and that’s it. Zatanna was stressed, and this sure as hell wasn’t helping her situation, she thought to herself. But then an idea hit her, her unimpressed frown quickly turning to a sinister grin.<br/>“Oh, I won’t tell.”<br/>“Really? Thank you SO MUCH, Zee! I promise, I’ll never forg-“<br/>“IF.”<br/>Garth’s eyes widened, his expression turning fearful.<br/>“I-If?”<br/>“If you let me have some quick fun with you~ This day started off terribly, and you seem to be the perfect outlet for me to take my anger out~!”<br/>She smiled brightly, her plush red lips curling upwards even more.<br/>“T-Take your anger out? You’re not gonna...beat me up, are you?”<br/>Zatanna licked her lips, seductively walking forward, one leg in front of the other in a precise fashion.<br/>“Not beat you up...”<br/>She placed her hands on his shoulders, slowly pushing him back into a bench in the room, as she fell to her knees.<br/>“Beat you OFF~”<br/>Before Garth could react, Zatanna unbuttoned her black jacket, throwing it to the bench next to them. She hooked her fingers into her soaked white top, and suddenly TORE it off, literally, her massive tits bouncing out wildly. Garth yelped, staring down.<br/>“Y-You don’t wear a bra!?”<br/>Zatanna let out a low, seductive giggle.<br/>“When you have magic, you don’t need a bra. Magic does a fine job of containing them~”<br/>She bit her bottom lip, as she grabbed her own breasts, squeezing and pulling on them softly, her fingers sinking into the soft flesh. She let go, and put her hand on Garth’s chest.<br/>“Let’s see what I’m dealing with, huh~?”<br/>Without a second thought, she pulled his towel off, tossing it to the side, exposing his young body, his cock, on the smaller side, standing straight up from all of her teasing.<br/>“Awe, it’s adorable~”<br/>She smiled, leaning forward, giving his tip a small kiss with her fat lips, causing him to shoot a small blob of pre already. Zatanna licked her lips, smiling.<br/>“As adorable as that is, it just won’t do if I’m here to relieve my stress, so how about this~?”<br/>She pulled a wand out, seemingly from nowhere, before placing the cold tip of the wand to his warm tip, her lips moving silently, as she mouthed the words of the spell, before suddenly bursting out with them!<br/>“Atohs neggibme!!!”<br/>Within seconds, his four inches became a shocking thirteen, springing to life, a huge glob of pre shooting into Zatanna’s hair, but her not seemingly caring! She was too focused on that fat fucking dick~<br/>“Holy shit, it looks delicious~”<br/>Her usual uptight personality faded away as she wrapped her lithe fingers around his base, gripping the warm throbbing rod. She slaps herself with it multiple times to test if it’s real, and it sure as hell is~<br/>“I’m gonna have fun with you, Garth~”<br/>Garth was in pure shock. Within minutes, he went from taking a shower, as a Virgin, to suddenly...<br/>GHLCKGHCLKGHLCKGHLCKGHCLKGHCLK<br/>Zatanna’s eyes rolled back, her lips extended outward like a vacuum, as she slammed her head up and down his length. Her tongue scittered about his cock, licking under his tip specifically as she throated his cock deeper. She gripped the bench with all of her might as she slamslurped his massive meat pillar, staring up into his eyes the entire time, her massive breasts bouncing with each slam. As her slams sped up, and her intensity increased, Garth could barely hold any of it in. The second Zatanna kissed his base, he let out a tremendous moan, shooting load after load of warm, thick, potent cum directly down her throat. And as expected from this world class magician, she swallowed all of it, not missing a single drop. Her eyes twitched backward as she held her positioning, throating his 13 incher completely. As he finished shooting his final load, and as she finished swallowing, she slowly pulled back, with a loud, satisfying POP! She panted loudly, looking down at his soaking wet cock, covered in her slobber, red lipstick staining both his cock, and his base. She created a masterpiece, and she knew it. She wiped her mouth, her lipstick smeared across her cheek. She slowly stood up, and smiled, picking up her wand, and bonked herself on the head with it, her depraved whorish look turning to her regular stylings, as if nothing happened.<br/>“I’m a very kind woman, and since I VERY MUCH enjoyed this, and you, I’ll let you keep your new length. However, you only get to keep it if you come over to my house every night~ That includes tonight too, so be prepared to fuck my fat, JUICY ass, ‘kay~?”<br/>Garth just stared at her, dumbfounded.<br/>“Good boy~ I’ll see you then. Toodles~!”<br/>Zatanna turned around, strutting out the room, her fat ass bouncing with each step. Garth looked down at his cock, autographed by Zatanna’s lips, and smiled. This is gonna be a fun school year.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>